Mroczni Eldarzy
thumb|Asdrubael Vect, najpotężniejszy znany Archont"Mroczni Eldarzy są uosobieniem czystego zła w jego najobrzydliwszej i najbardziej pierwotnej formie. To społeczeństwo sadystów i morderców, zamieszkujące Commorrę, miasto ukryte poza rzeczywistym wymiarem. Stąd przeprowadzają przerażające, błyskawiczne ataki na światy rzeczywiste, ataki które są podstawą ich egzystencji i skutecznym sposobem na przedłużenie życia. Bo to właśnie cierpieniem innych pożywiają się Mroczni Eldarzy, odzyskując nadzwyczajną sprawność i energię życiową. Ale tak uzyskane piękno fizyczne jest tylko fasadą, za którą skrywa się wewnętrzna, przerażająca brzydota; wszak Mroczni Eldarzy pragną jedynie smakować udrękę swoich ofiar, co pozwala im wypełnić pustkę znajdującą się w miejscu ich dusz.Módl się, aby nie zabrali Cię żywcem..." -Mroczni Eldarzy:Ich Strategie i Sposób na Ich Pokonanie Mroczni Eldarzy – mroczna gałąź rasy Eldarów. Zatracili się w zepsuciu i zaczęli oddawać się najbardziej wyuzdanym przyjemnościom. Są bezlitośni, żyją na planecie (lub statku, nie jest to do końca zbadane) Commorragh, gdzie sprowadzają miliony niewolników. Powstała tam wielka arena, na której urządza się rzezie ku przyjemności Mrocznych Eldarów. Ich siłą jest piracka flota, bezlitosna i szybko atakująca wysunięte, słabsze cele. Po udanym ataku i zdobyciu kolejnych dusz, wycofują się w ciemnościach. Narodziny Mrocznych Eldarów Kiedy Przedwieczni opuścili tę galaktykę pozostawili Eldarów samych. Okres ten miał miejsce zaraz po "Wojnie w Niebiosach" - kiedy Nekroni przyszykowali sobie grobowce w których odpocząć po wyczerpującej wojnie, 90% ras nie istniało lub stało nad przepaścią zagłady. Rasy które wyszły najmniej (ale zawsze poważnie zranione) nadszarpane przez Wojnę w Niebiosach byli Orkowie i Eldarzy. Kiedy Orkowie osiedlali nowe planety i walczyli pomiędzy sobą dla zabawy i władzy, Eldarzy rozwijali powoli swoje Imperium. W przeciągu kilku lat Imperium Eldarów stało się samowystarczalne - maszyny były wstanie same troszczyć się o żywność i inne sprawy tego typu. Wojna była nieobecna, ponieważ wiele ras zostało unicestwionych a te które się ostały nie były na tyle szalone żeby wszczynać nowe konflikty (pomijając Orków - jednak ich przyrost naturalny jest większy od liczby zmarłych więc sytuacja dla nich pozostała nie zmieniona). W tym okresie największym wrogiem Eldarów była przyjemność... Eldarzy, samowystarczalni, rozpoczęli dosłownie dławić się w przyjemnościach. Psionicy byli wstanie zaspokajać swoje najróżniejsze potrzeby i kreować nowe poprzez myśli. Taki ogromy pokład rozpusty, przyjemności i czasami bólu stworzył nowego Boga Chaosu - Slaanesha, Mrocznego Księcia. Kiedy się narodził zaczął krzyczeć w triumfie zabijając wielu Eldarów. Niektórzy zdołali uciec przez Pajęczy Trakt czyli sieć portali Eldarskich które nie przechodzą przez Osnowę. Największe umysły Eldarskie na pokładzie ogromnych Światostatków ruszył w wszechświat jak najdalej od Wielkiego Wroga. Inna część powzięła chaotyczną ucieczkę w najróżniejsze strony wszechświata. W ten sposób Eldarzy podzielili się na 3 klasy: Eldarzy ze Światostatków chcących podtrzymać swoje tradycję, Wygnańców zamieszkujących dzikie planety stając się nomadami i pasterzami, którzy nie zatrzymali jednak rozwoju technologicznego dostosowując go do dzikich warunków i Mroczni Eldarzy - Dzieci Grzechu... Życie Mrocznych Eldarów Mroczni Eldarzy wykorzystują jako kryjówkę przed Mrocznym Księciem, Commoragh - zwane równierz Mrocznym Miastem. W każdym bądź razie to tam Mroczni Eldarzy żyją i naradzają się gdzie uderzyć, co zrobić i za co (specjalnie to trzecie). Mroczni Eldarzy zapełniają swój czas następującymi rzeczami - przyjemnością, podtrzymywaniem niewolnictwa i walką. Niewolnictwo stanowi podstawę gospodarki Mrocznych Eldarów. Niewolnicy pochodzą z różnych stron galaktyki. Już tutaj można znaleźć ogromną różnice pomiędzy klasami Eldarów. Ci ze Światostatków używają Kamieni Dusz, które mogą zostać implantowane w maszyny i tak "przedłużać" życie Eldarów - w ten sposób Slaanesh nie otrzymuję dusz. Mroczni Eldarzy rozwiązali tę kwestie w inny sposób - Niewolnicy są poświęcani dla Mrocznego Księcia. Ten rytuał ma za zadanie odwrócić uwagę Slaanesha od Eldarów i możliwe że po śmierci Mrocznego Eldara, jego dusza zostanie zignorowana przez Slaanesha. Niewolnicy pracują w kopalniach i innych miejsach - w najlepszym (lub najgorszym) wypadku są używani jako maskotki. A w tym wypadku wszystko zależy na jakiego Pana natrafi niewolnik (i tak wszyscy zginą - prędzej czy później). Wielu Niewolników (ci najsilniejsi lub najsprytniejsi) są wysyłani na Areny Gladiatorów. Areny służą jako element rozrywkowy dla Eldarów którzy są podekscytowani widokiem krwi i bólu. Armia Kwestia Militarna Mroczni Eldarzy nie mają armii. A przynajmniej na wzór Gwardii Imperialnej. Wśród Eldarów znajdują się Archontci i Draconi którzy przewodniczą poszczególnym Kabałą. Kabała jest jakby klanem, rodziną Mrocznych Eldarów. Kabał jest wiele i zazwyczaj rywalizują z innym o władzę i niewolników. Każda Kabała ma stały kontyngent Wojowników i Łupieżców. Reszta sił zbrojnych jest mocno ograniczona przez decyzje Archonta/Dracona. Wszystko zależy od jego preferencji - może zadecydować że jego Kabała będzie się specjalizować w szybkich atakach, krwawych starciach wręcz itp. Oczywiście gdyby nie ktoś kto by był wstanie utrzymać razem Kabale razem, Mroczni Eldarzy już dawno by skończyli w wojnie domowej. Osobą która utrzymuje władzę zwierzchniczą nad Kabałami jest Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta i Najwyższy Archont Kabały Czarnego Serca, Asdrubael Vect. Rodzaje Siły Mrocznych Eldarów można podzielić na trzy rodzaje: Piechote, Pojazdy i Bestie. Piechotę Mrocznych Eldarów wyróżnia to, że w większości jest słabo opancerzona ale bardzo mobilna. thumb|300px|Mroczni Eldarzy "wbijają się" w imperialne pozycjeWojownicy Kabały- piechota, podstawowa jednostka w armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Ich piekielnie niebezpieczna broń strzelcka sprawia, że są śmiertelnie groźni w walce na duży dystans. Jednakże pozostają praktyczne bezbronni, gdy dochodzi do walki wręcz (chyba że należą do Kabały, która specjalizuje się w walce bezpośredniej). Dzielą się na "Prawdziwych" i Wojowników "Półkrwi". Scourge - genetycznie zmodyfikowani Wojownicy Kabały. Zmiany polegają na wzmocnieniu zmysłów i wszczepieniu skrzydeł. Świetni zwiadowcy, sprawdzający się głównie podczas desantów oraz w walkach powietrznych. Sępy- tzw. "piechota latająca" i jedna z dziwniejszych jednostek, jakie można spotkać w armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Ci Xenos przemieszczają się na polu bitwy za pomocą osobistych pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych, przypominających alluriańskie deski surfingowe. Wychy- składają się z gladiatorów (albo raczej gladiatorek), które toczą walki na arenach, ku uciesze władców Mrocznych Eldarów. Wydaje się, iż zostanie gladiatorem i walka na śmierć i życie jest swego rodzaju zaszczytem wśród tych zdeprawowanych Xenos. Wyche są wysoce efektywne w walce wręcz. Ich niesamowite wyszkolenie i szybkość wzmacniane są dodatkowo przez narkotyki bojowe, które Wychy zażywają przed bitwą. Sybaryci- liderzy Wojowników Kabały. Zwykle dowodzą Wojownikami Półkrwi. Sybarytami zostają najbardziej doświadczeni z najbardziej doświadczonych i najbardziej zabójczy z najbardziej zabójczych Wojowników Półkrwi, lub Wojownik "Prawdziwej Krwi", który z jakiegoś powodu nie może zostać Drakonem. Solarites- Solarites są weteranami i dowódcami Scourgów. Na ogół są bardziej niebezpieczni i wyposażeni w lepszą broń. Często przychodzą do Homonculusów po dalsze modyfikacje genetyczne. W przeciwieństwie do Sybarytów rzadko mogą cieszyć się oddaniem swoich wojowników. Groteski- ludzcy niewolnicy, przemienieni przez Homunkulusy w żyjące maszyny do zabijania. Wiele z nich ma ręce zastąpione przez haki, piły czy inne rzeźnicze narzędzia przeznaczone do walki wręcz. Dodatkowo istoty te posiadają niesamowicie wysoką tolerancję na ból - Imperialni naukowcy podejrzewają nawet, iż Groteski nie są zdolne do odczuwania go. Lhamaeans - jednostki w armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Najczęściej widywane w Orszakach. Są znane jako bardzo pomysłowe i wyrafinowane trucicielki, potrafiące zabić każdego, nieważne gdzie się znajduje i jak dobrze jest chroniony. Mistrzowie Bestii- jedyni potrafiący okiełznać Bestie, czy to w walce czy na Arenie. Kontrolują swoje Bestie przy pomocy biczy energetycznych, emiterów dźwiękowych, pułapek feromonowych i swoich naturalnych zdolności do dominowania innych stworzeń. Na polu bitwy poruszają się przy pomocy Desek Antygrawitacyjnych. Inkubi- gwardia przyboczna Archonta. Weterani, świetnie znający swój fach.Krwiożercza natura Mrocznych Eldarów w połączeniu z wyszkoleniem i doświadczeniem bitewnym Inkubów tworzy bardzo niebezpiecznych wojowników. Inkubi swoim wyszkoleniem przewyższają nawet braci z Gwardii Honorowej, zaś ich niesamowity refleks i prędkość poruszania sprawia, iż są wybitnie trudni do wyeliminowania w walce wręcz. Homunkulusi- doradcy Archontów. Ich funkcja polega na dostarczaniu schwytanym jeńcom cierpień i bólu z najwyższym talentem i okrucieństwem. Zadawanie bólu i cierpienia jest traktowane przez nich niczym najbardziej wyrafinowana ze sztuk. W czasie bitwy ci Xenos wyposażeni będą w niesamowite bronie, które potrafią zadawać swoim ofiarom ból o niesamowitym natężeniu. thumb|308px|Większe Dobro bez szans Hierarchowie- Ich głównym zadaniem jest być zawsze czujnym wobec wrogów Archona i tłamsić w zarodku wszelki bunt w Kabale. Hierarchowie mogą być też Inkubami, wtedy do zadań Hierarchy dochodzą również zadania Inkuba np.towarzyszenie Archonowi na polu bitwy oraz ochranianie go. Hierarchowie jako jedni z niewielu mogą poszczycić się potężnymi zbrojami i polami siłowymi. Drakoni- stojący na równi z Hierarchami wojownicy, którzy pod nieobecność Archontów dowodzą wojskami Kabały. Zwykle jako zaczynają jako dowódcy "Prawdziwych" Wojowników. Sukkuby - wojowniczki przewodzące Kultom Wych. Każde z tych utalentowanych zabójczyń jest znane w całym Commorragh dzięki temu, że potrafią same rzucic się na przeważające siły wroga pokonując go bez choćby najmniejszego zadrapania. Archontci- przywódcy Kabał Mrocznych Eldarów. Archonci są najważniejszymi i najpotężniejszymi mieszkańcami Commorragh. Perfekcyjnie wyszkolone maszyny do zabijania. Nawet ruchy Genokrada wydają się powolne w porównaniu z tym, co prezentuje Archont Mrocznych Eldarów. Najskuteczniejszą formą walki z nimi jest walka dystansowa, gdyż są oni absolutnymi ekspertami w walce wręcz, przez co gdy dochodzi do takowej zwykle oddział toczący z nim bój ponosi ogromne straty, często przegrywa. Pojazdy Mrocznyc Eldarów wyróżniają się bardzo, spośród pojazdów innych ras. Ich maszyny są tak lekko opancerzone że nie ma problemu by strącić je przy pomocy strzału z boltera. Zazwyczaj te maszyny mają odsłonięte silniki co pozwala bardzo szybko je zniszczyć. Jednak np. Grabieżce, choć mało opancerzone, są wstanie zniszczyć Land Ridera. Korsarz- stanowi on widoczny dowód na mistrzostwo w opanowaniu technologii napędu antygrawitacyjnego przez rasę Eldarów. Korsarz jest szybki, wysoce manewrowy i bardzo trudny do namierzenia przez standardowe systemy celownicze. Na jego pokładzie może być przewożonych do dziesięciu Xenos, jego uzbrojenie składa się zaś z pojedynczej przeciwpancernej Mrocznej Lancy, bądź też niewiele słabszego, skuteczniejszego zaś przeciw piechocie, Dezintegratora. Grabieżca- bazuje na kadłubie transportera klasy Korsarz. Możliwość transportowania piechoty została tutaj poświęcona na rzecz mocniejszego (niewiele) opancerzenia oraz montowania dodatkowych dwóch sztuk broni ciężkiej. Daje to w efekcie pojazd charakteryzujący się wysoką szybkością i manewrowością, bardzo silnie uzbrojony oraz dosyć lekko opancerzony. Talos- Jest to kolejny nieludzki efekt zdeprawowanych czynów Homunkulusów. Jest to mobilne, opancerzone narzędzie tortur. Talos jest praktycznie jedyną częścią armii Mrocznych Eldarów, która posiada wysoką wytrzymałość i odporność na środki przymusu bezpośredniego. Potrzeba zazwyczaj około trzech bezpośrednich trafień z działa laserowego, bądź też czterech z przeciwpancernej wyrzutni rakiet, czy strącić ten szalony twór Xenos. Bestie- Te dziwaczne stwory są, jeżeli wierzyć plotkom, stworami przyzwanymi przez Mrocznych Eldarów z Immaterium. Bestie te są niesamowicie szybkie, z łatwością są zdolne do osiągnięcia prędkości rozwijanej przez transporter opancerzony Rhino. Ich skuteczność w walce wręcz jest oceniana jako wysoka. W czasie bitwy stwory te kierowane przez jednego Mrocznego Eldara, zwanego przez Xenos Mistrzem Bestii. Najskuteczniejszym sposobem na wyeliminowanie z walki bestii jest zabicie ich przewodnika - gdy to nastąpi stwory te stają się ogłupiałe, znane są nawet przypadki zaatakowania przez nie oddziałów Xenos. Khymery- bestie spaczni, zrodzone na nieznanym starożytnym, Demonicznym Świecie.Mroczni Eldarzysprowadzili tę bestie do nadprzestrzeni i zniewolili je. Bestie te czerpią energię z ludzkich (i nie tylko) koszmarów i traum i właśnie dzięki nim przechodzą do nadprzestrzeni.Im dłużej wróg jest przerażony, tym więcej przybywa tych istot. Ur-Ghule- są jednymi z najpotworniejszych stworzeń, jakie Mroczni Eldarzy mogą przyzwać. Są niewidome ale najdrabiają to siłą, zwinnością oraz niesamowicie wyczulonym węchem. Są bardzo dobrymi łowcami i gdy złapią już zapach swojej ofiary, ta nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Piekielne Pająki- ośmionogie, pajakopodobne stwory, posiadające zatrute ostrza na każdej nodze. Niektóre osobniki potrafią pluć kwasem. Brzytwoskrzydłe- jest to gatunek ogromnych, mięsożernych ptaków należących do armii Mrocznych Eldarów. Brzytwoskrzydłe od zwykłych ptaków wyróżniają trzy rzeczy: rozmiar, szybkość lotu i niepohamowany głód. Atakują w stadach otaczając swoje ofiary i obdzierając je ze skóry. Dinozaury- róznorakie, olbrzymie, gadopodobne stwory zamieszkujące Galaktykę. Swoją nazwę wzieły od gadów zamieszkujących Terrę miliony lat temu. Najbardziej znanym gatunkiem dinozaurów służących Mrocznym Eldarom, są Megazaury, które z wyglądu przypominają Knorloki Olbrzymie, jednakże są znacznie większe i niebezpieczniejsze. Szponiaki- bestie pierwotnie występujące na planetach Sektora Donorian. Są całkiem spore i umięśnione. Posiadają niesamiowity wzrok, każde z jego oczu jest o wiele sprawniejsze niż ludzkie. Gdy nie sa pod kontrolą Mistrzów Bestii to są niezwykle agresywne i atakują wszystko co się rusza. Podobnie gdy są kontrolowane, tylko wtedy atakują tylko tych, których ich Mistrz wskaże jako wrogów. Istnieje jeszcze wiele Bestii które są na usługach Mrocznych Eldarów, nie zaliczane zwykle do ich armii z różnych względów np. przez to że większość z nich żyje na terenach Imperium. Takich Bestii jest wiele a najbardziej znanymi są: Cruoriańskie Bestie Wojny- występują w Sektorze Calixis. Masywne, przypominające psy stwory, posiadające cztery łapy, każda wyposażona jest w długie pazury. Posiadają grube futro oraz kolce wokół głowy, szyi i kręgołupa. Fenksworld Pit Thing- olbrzymie drapieżniki pochodzące z kanałów miast-uli planety Fenksworld. thumb|Fenksworld Pit ThingMroczni Eldarzy zdobywają je dzięki napadom na na konwoje planetarne lub zwyczjnie je wykupują. Koty z Phyrr- drapieżne koty, pochodzące ze świata-dżungli Phyrr. Większość z nich jest wielkości kucyka, są wyczulone na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa i wyczuwają psioników z odległości kilometrów. Imperialni uczeni sami nie wiedzą, czy lepiej walczyć z Demonami Chaosu czy z Mrocznym Eldarami ponieważ ich wygrana kończy się zawsze w ten sam sposób - rzezią. Wierzenia Mroczni Eldarzy nie czczą żadnych bóstw, są na to za dumni.Mimo że ich nie wielbią, uznają ich istnienie np.wiedzą o istnieniu Bogów Chaosu, akceptują jego istnienie, ale go nie czczą. Czują respekt tylko przed dwoma bóstwami:Slaanesh'em i Khain'em.Przed Slaanesh'em dlatego, że jest on odpowiedzialny za zagładę Imperium Eldarów i wymordował większość eldarskich Bogów.Czują respekt przed Khain'em głównie dlatego, że to jedyny eldarski bóg,który nie dość że przeżył Upadek, to wciąż walczy. Mimo że nie mają bogów, Mroczni Eldarzy mają coś na kształt herosów.Tak zwane Mroczne Muzy to sławni Mroczni Eldarzy którzy dokonali niezwykłych czynów tuż po Upadku np.Hekatii pierwsza Wycha w historii która potrafiła cięciem swego ostrza przecinać Baneblade'y na pół. Inne rasy w społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów W społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów inne rasy mają zwykle rolę niewolników, zwierzątek i/lub gladiatorów. Ludzie,Tau, i Eldarzy zasilają równierz szeregi armii ME, głównie jako Groteski i mięso armatnie(jedno nie wyklucza drugiego). thumb|right|335 px Jedyną rasą którą ci zdeprawowani Xenos traktują jak sojuszników, nie jak zabawki, jest rasa Sslyth.Obie te rasy łączy sojusz,są ze sobą w nadspodziewanie dobrych relacjach a Sslyth jako jedyni (oczywiście poza ME) mogą poruszać się po ulicach Commorragh. Światy należące do Mrocznych Eldarów Nikt nie wie dokładnie, ile światów zamieszkują Mroczni Eldarzy. Może ich być 10, ale równie dobrze może być ich 500.Oto najbardziej znane: -Commorragh-stolica i największa z planet kontrolowanych przez Mrocznych Eldarów.Położona pomiędzy Pajęczym Traktem a Spacznią. -Damorragh-jedna z planet Mrocznych Eldarów znajdująca się na terenie Sektora Calixis. Znajdują się tam drugie (po tych z Commorragh) największe Areny. -Vallenin-niegdyś świat rolny należący do Imperium, podbity przez Mrocznych Eldarów z Kabały Lethal Guile.W 967M41 na planetę przybyli Ultramarines z zadaniem odbicia planety.Walki na planecie wciąż trwają, ale żadna ze stron nie wydaje się zdobywać przewagi. -Thrandium-niegdyś planeta należąca do Imperium a obecnie umocniony przyczółek Kabały Obdartej Czaszki w Świecie Materialnym -Planety w Systemie Ulia-prawdopodobnie jest ich 8 i kontrolowane są przez rywalizujące ze sobą Kabały:Gasnącego Słońca i Upadłego Księżyca.W systemie trwa regularna wojna pomiędzy tymi dwoma Kabałami. Psionicy Mroczni Eldarzy są rasą która jest wybitnie uzdolniona psionicznie.Tym gorzej dla nich bo nie mogą oni używać psioniki ze względu na obawę, że Psionik mógłby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Bogów Chaosu. Ci z kolei mogliby go wykorzystać by przedostać się do Commorragh. thumb|294px Brak Psioników rekompensują im takie wynalazki jak np.Tygiel Przekleństwa. Organizacje W społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów każdy musi należeć do jakiejś organizacji. Największe są Kabały, zaraz po nich Konwenty Haemonculusów i Kulty Wychów. Oczywiście poza tymi największymi istnieją jeszcze mniejsze organizację. Wśród nich są trzy warte wspomnienia: -Sanktuaria Inkubów-miejsca w których Mroczni Eldarzy szkolą się by zostać Inkubami.Część z nich należy do Kabał, większość jednak jest niezależna. -Legowiska Mandrejków-znajdują się w Aelindrach czyli jednej z dzielnic Commorragh, w najciemniejszych zakamarkach Pajęczego Traktu i na niektórych niezamieszkanych planetach. -Gangi Sępów-gangi założone przez Sępy którym znudziły się najazdy na realną przestrzeń i postanowiły zająć się dystrybucją różnych podejrzanych specyfików biednym mieszkańcom Commorragh.Pomiędzy gangami toczy się regularna wojna. Ciekawostki *Przed M32 byli nazywani "Eladrith Ynneas" przez inne rasy * Położenie Commorragh jest jedyną informacją której nie ma w Czarnej Bibliotece a którą zna każdy Arelkin Źródła Codex Dark Eldar(3th i 5th) White Dwarf Tactica Imperialis Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy